Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4
The Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 is a 690bhp mid-engined supercar, that succeeds the Lamborghini Murciélago. Thanks to its monoque, which is composed of carbon fibre, the Aventador only weighs 3,472 lbs (1,575 kg). Lamborghini began production of the car started in fall of 2011. 'Need for Speed: World' The Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 was officially added to Need for Speed: World on December 20th, 2012 as a 'S' Class vehicle, but was previously featured in the third Week of Games community event, being driven by Quicklime Games developers. It is upgraded with a series of Kestrel and Norset race tuned parts as standard and has an overall rating of 824. It costs . Because of its low weight and sensitive steering, the Aventador is capable of making quick turns at high speeds without losing grip. It also boasts a powerful acceleration and has a powerful nitrous boost. These traits allow the Aventador to compete with the fastest cars in the game including the McLaren F1 "Elite." Top speed is 219 mph (352 km/h) and 242 mph (389 km/h) with nitrous used. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 appears in Need for Speed: The Run as Tier 5 vehicle. This and the Tier 6 variant - the "NFS Edition" - are only available in the Limited Edition release of the game. Both variants are competitive cars within their tiers due to their quick acceleration and high top speed. The stock variant has a Normal handling rating, while the Tier 6 variant has an Easy rating. The "NFS Edition" produces 881bhp at 8,350 rpm and goes from 0-60mph in 2.6 seconds. Top speed is 241 mph (388 km/h). 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)' The Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 was confirmed to be featured in the game reveal at E3 2012. It appears an an Exotic class vehicle and is unlocked upon defeating Most Wanted List racer #4. It is unlocked upon reaching SpeedLevel 20 in multiplayer. The Aventador is one of the fastest cars in the game due to its acceleration and handling. Although it is not as powerful as the Koenigsegg Agera R, it has a responsive steering and is easier to control than the latter due to being AWD. Players may find it useful for competing against the top three of the Most Wanted List. Since the Aventador is unlocked relatively early in online mode, it can also be very competitive in multiplayer matches. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile)' The Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 appears in the iOS and Android release of the game as "MSTWNTD", the #1 Most Wanted vehicle. The car can be purchased after completing the "Most Wanted" event at Fairhaven T-East. It costs $1,000,000 when unlocked. 'Need for Speed: Rivals' The Aventador appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as a police vehicle. Media 'Gallery' File:NFSWLamboAventador.jpg|Need for Speed: World File:TheRun-image133743.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 5) File:TheRun-image133744.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 6 - NFS Edition) MW2012Aventador.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 (Mobile).jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile) NFSMW2012MobileLambroghiniAventador1.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile - MSTWNTD) 'Videos' Category:Cars Category:Lamborghini Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Limited Edition (The Run) Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:V12 powered Cars Category:AWD Cars Category:600-700 Horsepower Cars Category:Italian Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Rivals